Closed Circle
by brawlbankai
Summary: [A broken wish and a few unexpected reunions, what's our "Hero of Justice" supposed to do now.] [A hero in red is summoned by a familiar white-haired woman, the only problem is that he can't remember who she is, or who he is for that matter.] Two separate prologues for two different stories that will never be continued. Feel free to use any idea's within for your own stories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero, nor do I own any of it's characters.

AN: So I've had these two story ideas in my head all day, so I wrote them up a couple of hours ago to try and get them out of my head.

I'm going to go ahead and say this now, if you want a full story, you probably better off going elsewhere. There won't be any kind of conclusion or anything, these are separate one-shots that have nothing to do with each other. I'll explain more at the bottom after the first one.

These ideas are open for anyone to use, and you don't have to credit me or anything if you do use them, because they're not entirely my own creation. I did borrow a few ideas from other stories I've read. All I ask it that you tell me if you use these ideas so I can read whatever it is that you write.

Enjoy... or not.

* * *

She had always wanted a chance to save him, to stop him from literally destroying himself, to at least stop him from hating himself. And so she wished, but the one that answered her wish wasn't the one she wanted.

* * *

It was time, time for him to yet again wage war against the other six servants, time for seven more heroes to fight for something that should never be wished for in the first place.

But this time was different. He wasn't the EMIYA that had entered the previous was, but he wasn't really Shiro Emiya either. Despite the fact that this should be impossible, he was the EMIYA that learned to except that he was Shiro Emiya, that he was the 'Hero of Justice' that he always wanted to be. He no longer regretted what he had become. Well, mostly. EMIYA was still EMIYA after all.

But his thoughts had run on long enough, it was time to meet his new master. Hopefully this one was as stubborn as his last one, he couldn't deal with another Tohsaka Rin.

* * *

Just like last time, he could feel a part of him being pulled out of him, his clone. The one that would be competing in this grail war.

And just like last time, he came barreling down from the heavens. Although this time he was literally falling from heaven.

As soon as he realized it, he was falling from the sky. Not just from a really high distance, but literally from the sky. He was falling towards a small dot, the city known as Fuyuki. Or rather, towards a dangerously familiar mansion located within that city.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" he yelled, still falling from the sky. "Do all of the Tohsaka's have to summon me like this?" he asked himself.

He merely sighed and prepared himself for the landing. "Hopefully this one won't be as stingy with money as Rin was." He laughed to himself, now hurtling towards the mansion, which looked even more pompous than he remembered it.

And then he collided with the roof, followed by the floorboards on the top floor, then floor below them, and the ones below them. This continued on until he finally landed on an unpleasantly familiar couch.

Of all the pieces of furniture he could have landed on, it just had to be this one. Actually, how was that even possible. This couch should no longer exist after the first time. Did he get sent to a war before the fifth one? He knew the Tohsaka had been involved with the war from the beginning, but how was it possible… no, it was better to not ask these questions. There probably wasn't a real answer anyway. So he was either in a war prior to the 5th one or the Tohsaka's had gotten an exact copy of the couch he had destroyed when he was summoned by Rin. Either way, he wasn't really looking forward to meeting his new master.

* * *

"What was all that noise?" A man asked. He was the master of the house, Tohsaka Tokiomi.

"A simple mongrel." Another man answered. He was the servant Archer and Tokiomi was his master.

"An intruder?" Tokiomi asked, readying himself before heading towards the commotion with Archer in tow.

* * *

*Cough cough* The room was incredible dusty. EMIYA recognized the room, it was the Tohsaka basement. It was filled with all sorts of tools and equipment for magecraft. In the back of the room, hiding behind a large dresser was a little raven haired girl with twintails. On her left hand were all-too-familiar command seals.

' _You have GOT to be kidding me!?_ " he screamed to himself. ' _Not only am I summoned by another Tohsaka, but this one's only a child! I doubt she's even ten yet!"_

* * *

As he was lamenting over his situation, the master-servant pair were quickly approaching the basement room.

"What's happening?" Tokiomi demanded.

"A filthy mongrel and its master are inside the basement." Archer commented, practically singing the words.

"You know what to do." He said, silently telling Archer to deal with the intruders.

"Are you sure about that?" Archer questioned him, "The master is…"

"Do it." Tokiomi commanded, cutting Archer's sentence off half way.

A small smile appeared on Archer's face as his golden armor materialized around him.

* * *

EMIYA felt the presence of another servant quickly approaching and began preparing himself for combat.

' _Damn, of all classes to summon me as, it had to be that one!?_ ' Things were just getting worse and worse for him. " _No time to complain about it right now!"_

After materializing Kanshou and Bakuya, EMIYA launched himself towards the basement door to intercept the enemy servant.

As soon as the enemies presence was upon him, the golden portals appeared before him, a different weapon appearing out of each of them.

"Tch!" he spat. ' _That bastard right off the bat?"_

Two of the swords were targeting him while the third, a spear, was targeting his master, the little raven haired girl.

"Dammit!" he yelled, jumping in front of the girl to protect her from spear. He threw his two blades at the swords that were targeting him.

The swords flew into the air and collided with the two incoming swords, all four shattering in the process.

EMIYA instantaneously created another set and blocked the incoming spear with both of them. Sparks flew as the three weapons connected, but with a well practiced movement, EMIYA sent the spear flying backwards.

"Going after little girls now Gilgamesh? I didn't know you had fallen so low." EMIYA spat out at the blonde haired servent who was now walking through the door.

"A mongrel who dirtied my blades and knows my name. You're certainly no ordinary mongrel. But a mongrel is still a mongrel.

Twelve more golden portals appeared behind Archer's back. In response, EMIYA created twelve identicle swords behind his back.

"O ho, a faker as well as a mongrel." Archer smiled, doubling the amount of portals behind him.

"Hmph!" EMIYA laughed, also doubling the amount of swords behind him.

Archers smile disappeared, instead replaced by a look of utter annoyance. "You believe a filthy mongrel could ever hope to match a king?" A countless number of portals appeared began behind him.

The countless number of weapons began flying towards EMIYA and the girl hiding behind him.

It was at that moment that Tokiomi had finally caught up and entered the room. The sight before him shocked him to his core.

Archer, his very own servant, was attacking another servant, a man with tanned skin and white hair. Not only that, but the servant was holding his own against Archer's barrage of attacks. But the real problem was that hiding behind the other servants back was his daughter, tightly gripping the waist of the servent, three command seal clearly visible on the back of her left hand.

It hardly took any time for him to grasp the situation at hand. His servant was attacking his own daughter and her servant was defending her.

"Archer!" he yelled. His servent merely glanced at him with an inquisitive look, but never stopped what he was doing.

"Stop." He commanded.

Archer once again looked at him, then looked back to the other servent and sighed. The countless portals vanished and quiet returned to the room.

Still unsure of what was going on, EMIYA stayed in his fighting stance, ready for whatever may come. As if to shock him out of his thoughts, the enemy master uttered a word he never would have expected.

"Rin!" he shouted.

"Dad!" she yelled, instantly letting go of EMIYA and running towards the man dressed in red.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

* * *

AN: First thing first, as I've already stated, this is not going to be made into a story. It is a one-shot unless I decide to actually write it, which I highly doubt will happen. This is just a what-if scenario that I thought about while reading a few Fate fanfics. I can't remember which story I got the idea of this one off of though.

Anyway, chapter two will be up shortly, like really shortly. So read that one if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero or any characters used in either one.

AN: Here's the second one shot previously mentioned. This one was inspired by neverending000's 'The Einzbern's Hero'

So if you haven't already, go ahead and pop on over to it if you want to know what inspired this one.

* * *

A familiar yet oddly unfamiliar storehouse. A place I should know, yet no memories surface. Not just the scenery, none of my memories come to me.

' _Who am I? Why am I here?_ '

Various thoughts plague my conscious, but all of them go unanswered.

As I continue to look at my surroundings, I notice a cold sensation on the back of my neck.

"Who are you?" a dignified voice asks me.

Turning around, I discover that the cold sensation around my neck… isn't there.

' _That's odd…_ ' I can definitely feel the sensation but I can see nothing.

A though crosses through my mind that there's a sword pointed at me, but quickly vanishes.

The owner of whatever it was that was, was a beautiful blonde foreigner. Something told me I knew her, but nothing came to mind.

More importantly, her gaze was piercing through me. The gaze itself was menacing, but I didn't find it threatening for some reason.

"Saber!" a woman cried out.

I hadn't noticed her before, but there was another woman behind her, a woman with hair the color of snow. She was panting heavily, tightly clutching her left hand. She was cuddled up on the floor, shaking wildly from the pain.

"Irisviel!" Saber yelled, shifting her eyes to the snow haired woman, the cold sensation against my neck increasing, a small droplet of blood flowing from it.

"What have you done to her you cur?" she questioned me, her eyes still focusing on the other woman, an Irisviel if I heard correctly.

Her name sent shivers down my spine; a painful throbbing began inside my chest. If not for the cold sensation at my neck, I would have crouched down to grab at my heart, to somehow alleviate the pain.

But alas, the snow haired woman, Irisviel, stopped shaking, a red glow appearing on the back of her left hand. Soon enough, three symbols were engraved onto the back of her hand.

Two short swords intersected by a third long sword. The symbols were red in color surrounded by a black outline.

"This is…" Irisviel stared at the symbols in disbelief.

"Command Seals." Saber finished her sentence. "It seems you are now a master as well Irisviel."

' _Master? Command Seals?_ ' Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something important? Oh right, that's probably because I am. But all these terms feel oddly familiar. I should know them, or at least I think I should.

While thinking of those two terms, the terms servant, Noble Phantasm, Holy Grail and Avenger passed through my mind.

"Master?" I though back to the word, not realizing that I had said it aloud. The two woman were staring at me. The blonde stared at me, attempting to gauge my intentions. The snow haired woman stared at me in disbelief before finally pointing to herself.

"Me?" she asked. After a few seconds of silence, she pointed to herself again, prompting me for an answer.

For reasons unknown to even myself, I nodded. While it was true that I did feel some kind of connection to the woman, I couldn't fathom why I would call her my master. But for some reason, it felt like the correct thing to say.

The name Avenger ran through my head again along with an intense loathing. It was certainly a name I knew, but nothing else besides the hatred came to mind.

The name Saber also passed through my head along with Lancer, Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Rider and Caster. The last one seemed the most appropriate to me.

' _Is that my name?'_ I asked myself. ' _It feels like that's what I should refer to myself as."_

"Caster…" I mumbled out, a very weak tone.

"So you're the Caster class servent?" Irisviel asked me.

'I am… unsure…" I responded. I felt compelled to answer her questions. Was this because she was my master?

"You're unsure?" she asked me, looking over at Saber for help.

"Sometimes an incorrect summoning can cause problems with the servant memories. That appears to be the case." She answered matter-of-factly.

I-I see…" Irisviel sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Are you my master?" I asked her, mostly just to verify it with myself.

"It would seem so." She smiled stiffly, letting out a dry laugh every now and then.

"Why?" I asked her. ' _Why am I her servant? Did something happen to me to cause this?_ "

"Huh?" she asked me, clearly shocked. "Do you not know why you're here?"

"I'm afraid not." I answered back.

Irisviel exchanged a glance with Saber and then sighed.

"I guess we've got some explaining to do." She chucked.

After dusting herself off, she motioned for me to follow her outside the storehouse.

* * *

AN: I actually quite like the setup I've started for this but I don't believe I could do the story justice if I made it a full length series.

Like I've already said, feel free to use any ideas you find within the stories and use them all you want, no credits or anything needed.

Now if you'll excuse me, I desperately need to go to sleep.


End file.
